Cinch in a Pinch
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Principal Cinch has had an unfortunate run of luck, and most of it well deserved. Her prospects don't look good after the events of the Friendship Games, but fate has one more surprise for her. This time magic is making her show some skin rather than her ambition with the help of a new visitor. [Exhibitionism][Voyeurism][Streaking][Lesbian love]


Eyes forward. Back straight. Voice silent.

Five sets of eyes were staring back at her from across the table, but it might as well have been an impenetrable fortress for Cinch. Canterlot's board of directors had summoned her, and although they did not have any direct power over her own academy, the unspoken sentiment was if she did not answer their call, the results would be most unpleasant.

She had lost the Friendship Games, let Twilight tamper with powers she could neither control nor understand, and Cinch had lost of one of her prized students. It was a humiliating defeat and Cinch was out of cards to play.

She knew it. The school board knew it. Even those blasted, smug sisters knew it.

It was an educated guess that the students of Canterlot High were using some sort of witchcraft even before seeing it with her very own eyes. Sanding tall as she was, a lack of moves to play against the Canterlot board had her metaphorically prostrating before them. There was something about their language. In between the niceties, the legalese, and talk, Cinch had spotted the threads that they were not unfamiliar with the supernatural. They were prepared for this occasion, she concluded, between mechanical nods of her head and curt answers to their probes.

She drilled it in her students to fight for every advantage. She had a possible avenue to get one up on the sisters, and for the life of her, what surprised her most was she couldn't bring herself to care.

Dusk was creeping on the horizon when she finally exited the school doors. Any number of a thousand witty retorts and acidic barbs mingled in the back of her head as her eyes fell to the long shadow cast by the school's signature granite centerpiece. As silent and trancelike as she was during her session, only one thought came to mind.

"I need a cigarette."

An unfortunate craving. She didn't want to smell like tobacco for the meeting, and having them on hand might prove too much of a temptation when she would undoubtedly be backed into a corner for her behavior. She'd have to wait until she got home for that. A member of her own school board had dropped her off at Canterlot High and was due to pick her up in ten minutes or so, so she was forced to wait out the early dismissal.

Cadance. That girl was too soft for her own good, but even Cinch could see the writing on the wall. There were whispers that Cadance was to replace her. Cadance had no bite to her, no backbone if challenged, but she had the ability to draw others to her with her charm. She sighed in the dying light of the sun and tiny wisps of wind fingering her skirt. It was much too late in the day for such thoughts.

Threads of self-loathing and anger were momentarily dispelled as she set her eyes upon the school's signature roaring stallion. A slight flash of sunlight glinted off the polished stone, momentarily blinding her.

Only...

Curiosity stronger than anything, Cinch approached the statue. The sun was on the opposite side of the statue, so light shouldn't be reflected into her eyes, so why was she seeing light coming from it at all?

' _Twilight's amulet._ '

From what she deduced from the Friendship Games, magic had a close relationship with light. There was a tear, a scar in the very rock of the statue itself. The very stone itself was bleeding light.

' _Magic.'_

She'd seen what Twilight had done with a few scraps. What would it be like to suddenly face the brunt of something much stronger?

Before the fledgling feelers of curiosity and anxiety could take root, her entire world was consumed in light. Sunbeams or magic, she wasn't sure which, warmed her skin even through her clothes before the wind was knocked out of her. She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

There was another flash of light, this one far brighter than the one before. It looked like it made a thunderous noise, and yet her own voice sounded distant, like there was cotton in her ears and she was trying to listen to something at the end of a tunnel.

It could have been a second or a minute. An hour? No; as Cinch opened her eyes, she was still faced with the light of the dying sun. She was bathed in the long, deep shadow of the stallion, mocking her even now. Warmth was the first thing to come to mind, but it wasn't heat or light illuminating the woman: it was the warmth of skin on skin.

More importantly, not her own.

A large woman lay atop her, spread eagle across Cinch's entire body. She had dirty blond hair and cherry pink skin, and it became immediately apparent why she got winded: she was certainly a husky woman. As Cinch's eyes looked over the woman's shoulder and down her back, she gazed upon an ass so large and rounded, it blocked her view of everything lower.

The second and seemingly far more important thing of note was that both of their clothes had been completely shredded.

"What...?" Cinch's brain was still trying to reboot. "What sorcery is this?!"

"Blame Twilight," the woman mumbled and shook her head. She tried to get up and Cinch caught just how thick, curvy, and exceptionally plump the woman really was. Well-rounded hips, a full and fleshy butt that just seemed to keep on stretching and going, and thighs big enough to crush watermelons. Her huge and bare breasts were also close to smothering Cinch's face.

Naked. In public. Magic. Naked woman.

The engine in her brain finally stopped sputtering and roared to life, the full enormity and absurdity of the situation finally taking hold. Crimson started leaking into her cheeks as she lurched herself backwards with her elbows, desperately crawling away from the woman. The woman had the torn remains of stockings and long pink gloves that were more fit for extravagant evening wear. Crimson high heels topped her dainty feet. Cinch's own shirt and blouse had seemingly been shredded as well, blown outwards from her chest by some great force. Her skirt was just barely hanging off her hips, and her own stocking were stretched and torn in a hundred different places. If the other woman wasn't so much larger than her, Cinch would be showing off far more skin. It wasn't cold out, but a slight breeze and the afternoon temperature was chilling her exposed skin, hardening her now exposed nipples.

Escape proved to be somewhat more difficult than it should have been. As she pulled away, Cinch felt her whole body pull towards the woman's like a magnet. Whatever daze the woman seemed to be in, she pulled herself out of it once Cinch's own modest breasts pressed against her head.

"Let me go!"

"You're the one sticking herself to me, lady!"

Cinch tried to pull away again. She shoved against the woman and turned to crawl away. Her perfectly manicured nails suddenly clawed at the stone courtyard while her other hand sunk into the doughy softness of the woman's breast. She squeaked loudly as she was manhandled, but it was nothing compared to when the magnetic force between them pulled Cinch back.

The woman partook in an affectionate giggle in their new position. Cinch was stuck underneath her in a rather unflattering position as if preparing to be mounted. She could feel the woman's crotch pressed against her own, her great, pendulous breasts pressing against the sides of her head.

"Stop it! I can't be seen like this!"

"I don't mind."

It was _not_ a time to receive whispers in her ear like that.

"Let us just remove ourselves from public eye!" Cinch pleaded.

The woman shrugged. "Why? You don't have anything girls haven't seen already."

Frantic cries of exasperation and building fear were silenced as the big woman picked her up and carried her off.

"Fine," she bemoaned. She was humming a ditty while Cinch let herself slump, partially supported by a pair of arms even if she wasn't glued to the girl.

Cinch tried very hard not to focus on their breasts bouncing with every step, a difficulty considering her head was still wedged between the pair. The woman passed a tall walnut tree and settled them between a large hedge and a garage, out of the limelight for now.

"My name is Principal Cinch, Miss..."

Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what her name was.

"Pamela!"

Cinch didn't know if this house had people in it. She slapped a hand over Pamela's mouth. "We're naked! Stop shouting or I'll treat you like one of my misbehaving students and give you a spanking!"

Cinch tried to get up and look her usual commanding self, only to be pulled back towards the woman. Standing proved to be a bad idea; she could feel Pamela's chin tickling the little patch of hair above her womanhood now.

"You shaved yours into a lightning bolt?"

" _Never you mind!_ " she shrieked. It was either let Velvet do that or she'd break out the blindfold and crop.

She had to get control of the situation. She tried to pull away from Pamela, but the woman's face slid a little further south until her nose was pressed into her pubic hair. Cinch grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head up, Pamela's head sliding effortlessly against Cinch's now sweaty skin. "What does Twilight have to do with this?"

She needed clothes and answers, but her body was betraying her. New sensations were creeping through the panic and bursts of adrenaline. The cool breeze brushed across her body and she realized she was feeling far more than the desire to flee. Cinch bit her lip as Pamela giggled and blushed, a dollop of feminine arousal stuck to her chin.

"Twilight wanted to find a way to come to this side without losing her magic and asked for a favor. I'm the great great great... a lot of greats—granddaughter of Princess Porcina."

Porcina as in porcine? Pigs? The correlation made sense to Cinch given Pamela's great heft, hips built for a litter of children, and breasts to feed—

' _Stop it!'_ she chided herself.

Pamela snapped her fingers, only to look disappointed when nothing happened. "Whatever she did, it didn't work all that well."

Sounds came from inside the house. Cinch pulled Pamela to her feet and yanked, wanting to make a break for it before she was seen and her reputation irreparably tarnished.

"You want me to explain, now we're going again? I'll tell you about Twilight, but let me—"

"I don't know what witchcraft you and my former student have been up to, but I'd rather not be seen like this in front of strangers," she hissed.

The two of them hobbled down a small alleyway, stepping around a few puddles of water. It was getting late enough that people would start getting off work soon.

"You're a little angry, you know that? And a bit of a bully."

Cinch stopped, and then lurched as she was thrown into Pamela's magnetic side. "I don't know what compunctions you hold, but I am a teacher of a prestigious academy. I must have a firm hand, else sow chaos among students."

"No, that's cool. It's just your first instinct is to jump down people's throats. We kind of messed up, and that's on me as well as Twilight, but I'm trying to help you out, here."

As much as she hated it, Pamela was right in the sense it was a trait she'd been trying to fix, and she couldn't get to the residential neighborhood if she didn't want to go.

"I apologize," she mumbled, her cheek pressed against Pamela's chest. "My adamence in my beliefs has been... challenging as of late."

Pamela clapped her hands together. "There we go, then! No worries."

She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Even Cinch realized how crummy and half-hearted her apology sounded, and yet Pamela swallowed it without a word. Oddly trusting.

With a little effort that made three-legged racers wince, the two of them continued out of the alley and hurried crossed the road. They were in the residential district now. Less open space, but infinitely more likely to get caught naked. As they shuffled, the remains of her shirt fell off her shoulders, exposing the entirety of her chest to the open air. Pamela didn't seem to mind and spent the time elucidating a little more about their situation. It wasn't like the scraps would hide her nudity.

"I visit Twilight and her friends maybe once or twice a year when I get a chance. I've wrestled AJ and do some other not boring diplomatic stuff, but mostly I'm sent to talk to the nobility, and eventually passed off onto Twilight. She did say something about there being another one of her. My Twilight is a little short and kinda chubby. Not bigger than me, though." Pamela slapped her behind, and Cinch was utterly enthralled at how the naked flesh undulated and jiggled. "We got to chatting, and I had a free two days, so she asked for some help. There isn't any magic here, so she wanted to find a way to keep hers if she crossed from our world to this one. I offered to try it out because I've never been to this side. I don't know everything she did, but she said I could keep my magic." Pamela snapped her fingers again, and sighed disappointedly.

"If I were to guess..." Pamela tried to push Cinch off of her, getting a handful of tit in the process. Cinch was magically unstuck from the woman, but now couldn't pry herself off the groping hand. "...you have my magic and it's trying to get back to me. That's why we're stuck together."

Cinch found herself not even caring another woman was coping a feel in public. "There is... another world out there? With magic?" Cinch tried snapping her fingers, wishing for sparks, a flash of fire, or anything. Nothing happened.

Pamela snorted. "It's not that easy to use magic. Anyway, yeah. I come from another world, I'm a pig princess, and Twilight's a horse princess."

"So why didn't you go back? Surely this experiment of yours is a failure."

Cinch tried to keep her voice low as they staggered. There was an alley running through each block, separating both sides. It was filled with dirty mud water and the occasional trash cans, but it was the occasional car driving down the parallel street that made her heart leap into her throat until the passed. She was oddly placated by Pamela's heartbeat. With her head currently wedged against Pamela's side, she felt a steady pulse against her ear.

"Yeah, I could have just jumped back through, but it'd be a little rude to leave you all alone when something happened to you and it's our fault. If I had left, I'd drag you to our world, and you'd be in a place you'd have never seen before. The least I could do is escort you home and explain things."

For once, a little warmth fluttered in Cinch's chest. Her barriers were down and she was more exposed than any time in her life. It would have been easier for Pamela to flee to her own world. Her staying was a kindness she had not come to expect from other people.

"T-thank you. For staying around."

"Not a problem."

There was a slight problem further down the alley: it would lead into an open cul de sac. It was risky enough to hobble naked across an empty street, naughty bits hanging in the air for all to see, but it was another when a good dozen houses would be facing her when she did it. They would have to go around, and that meant sneaking through someone's backyard.

Luckily, Pamela was tall enough to peek over the fence and saw no cars in the garage. Good sign. They snuck into a modest backyard containing little more than a picnic table and grill.

A warm hand made her stop. "Now that we're away from prying eyes, I've gotta question for you."

"Yes, Pamela?"

Currently their breasts were pressed together with Cinch hoisted to eye-level with Pamela's hands on her bum. The intimacy no longer bothered her.

"I know it's been a long day. I don't know how things are done on this side of the portal, but there's a tried and true way on our side to destress, if you're interested. Considering we'll be stuck together for a while, and if you find me... _appealing_ , we can..."

Now it made a little more sense why she was being held so close. True, Pamela wasn't conventionally hourglass-thin and bombshell attractive, but she had a certain motherly, healthy appeal. There was something about bigger girls that struck a chord with her.

"You mean...?"

"Uh huh."

It had been a while since she let herself go, casting aside her frustrations and worries. She had experimented in the past, even secretly with members of the same sex, but what was it like to be free and shrug off the chains she willingly burdened?

What the hell. The chances of them not being seen were pretty much nonexistent.

Cinch grabbed Pamela by the ear and pulled her in for a kiss. Pamela, confused, wasn't immediately into it, but clearly enjoying the change in attitude.

Pamela returned the kiss. Hers was hungrier, wanting everything, promising anything. "Punish me, principal."

Cinch couldn't stop the smile. "You're a very bad little girl that won't listen, Pamela."

She spanked that generous ass hard enough to leave Pamela rubbing it to soothe the now red imprint of Cinch's hand. She hoped it stayed as a reminder of who was in charge now. The woman surrendered herself as Cinch led her over to a picnic table and bent her over, Cinch now stuck to those thick thighs. She could feel the slickness of her own arousal as she rubbed herself against Pamela's thigh and massive butt. She forced Pamela to bend over and delivered another spank to her generous rear.

"Little girls that don't listen need some discipline."

Another thwack to Pamela's ass. Panting, tongue lolling out of her mouth, porcine tits squished under her weight. It didn't take a genius like Twilight to discover she liked the treatment. Pamela harrumphed in mock offense. "Teacher—"

Another crack, this time the opposite buttock.

"No buts except the one that deserves a nice spanking for flaunting herself to other boys in class!"

She hadn't been with anyone for such a long time. She had heard stories of other women turning lesbian later in life. The rivulets of excitement all but dripping from her pussy told a profound tale.

"They only said they wanted a look!" Pamela cried out. The lick of her lips and wiggling hips told a different story. Cinch rained slaps onto Pamela's defenseless, struggling bum as she whimpered less from pain and more from humiliation and growing arousal. Her hand came down one more time, only instead of coming down again, Cinch rubbed her manicured hand all over the burning assflesh. Pamela hummed contentedly now that the abuse had temporarily ceased. Pig-girl, horse-girl, or whatever, her ass was smoother than Cinch thought possible.

She couldn't let Pamela get too comfortable.

Pamela gasped loudly as Cinch forced a finger into the seemingly willing twat. She slowly entered Rayne's cunt more and more, slowly twisting around inside of the warm, dripping canal. The digit traced along the walls of Pamela's cunt, and, to Pamela's moaning approval, was soon joined by another questing digit.

Cinch had never pleasured another woman before, always getting, never giving. All she could do is try on Pamela what worked for herself on lonely nights, and it gave her no small degree of satisfaction that Pamela was panting and thrusting her hips into her plunging fingers. Pamela struggled valiantly against against the hand on her back. The big-tittied bitch was at her mercy, just like both of them wanted.

Cinch slid her thumb against the now proud clit and begin to flick and stimulate the sensitive nubbin. Though the thumb was not inside of her, Pamela's moaning and grinding increased twofold.

"You little harlot. You're dripping wet and getting yourself everywhere. You just present yourself whenever boys are looking, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Pamela mumbled, likely the only thing she could articulate under the barrage of arousal and pain.

"Then I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson that will stick."

Cinch ground and humped her own pussy against Pamela's smooth thighs as she forced another finger into her expansive cunt, debasing herself and another woman like a whore. She'd heard students say she ran Everfree like a prison, and a few times she imagined herself as a warden and one of the women, usually the annoyingly cheerful Cadance, was locked away in a cell-shaped classroom. The thought of handcuffing her hands to the bars and delivering a firm spanking with a yardstick never ceased to deliver an electric thrill straight to Cinch's nethers.

Unfortunately, it was hard to get off while rocking her hips against Pamela's thigh, despite her generous proportions, but Cinch had plans for that. Sticky strands of femcum linked her cunt to Pamela's thighs, linking them together but making it difficult to get any sensation, and yet she was _loving_ it. Beneath her, Pamela gasped and tensed, desperately trying to push herself against the penetrating fingers. Cinch plunged again and again to match the pace of the staccato cries of release slowly building in volume.

Pamela squealed as Cinch felt a touch of wetness coat her palm. She wanted to hear her cry out, to scream Cinch's name as she put a fist into her own mouth to stem the noise. Faint tremors rippled through Pamela's womanhood. The tension in her own loins was unbearable; just a little bit more would push her over the edge and into sweet oblivion as her hand was drowned in a sea of Pamela's release.

"Cinch..." Pamela moaned as her body collapsed in a heap. There it was.

She grabbed the woman's short hair and lifted her head up, feeling the magnetism connect the pair. Pamela was grinning and giggling with sexual satisfaction, eyes half-lidded in contentment and the last vestiges of arousal yet to be purged from her system.

"I don't think my naughty little student has learned her lesson yet," Cinch whispered.

Pamela stuck out her tongue.

She learned in closer and tugged on Pamela's ear. "A good girl has enough manners to know what to do next. Are you a good girl?"

Pamela wiggled her tongue back and forth suggestively.

"That's more like it."

It took a little effort with the magnetism gluing them together, but with Cinch standing over her and Pamela's face under her skirt, it was time to scratch the itch that this little minx had caused with her teasing. Pamela brought her hands up and tore a hole in her nylons.

"Lacy black undies?"

Cinch unhooked her ripped skirt and the garment fell away. All she saw of Pamela was a pair of eyes peeking over her vulva.

"I like to wear something exciting during school hours." Cinch looked away. The spell of their roleplay was temporarily broken, but it was true she occasionally liked to wear obscene undergarments to her militaristic school. She was past her prime, but it made her feel sexy.

"Hey, not complaining down here." Cinch jumped as Pamela clapped both hands on her tush and nuzzled herself deep into her crotch. It took a sharp intake of breath and a lip bite to stop the impending moan. "They look good on you."

Pamela nuzzled deep and Cinch could feel the rush of air against her nethers. As Pamela watched, Cinch slid a finger underneath her lingerie and into herself effortlessly. She twisted it around and then eased it out before offering her hand like a lady offering her ring to be kissed.

She shivered as Pamela's tongue circled her finger until she latched onto it like a suckling babe. It only took a few swirls until to collect her juices and Pamela slid her head off. A tiny strand of femcum connected Pamela's retreating tongue and Cinch's finger.

There'd been enough foreplay.

She smashed her cunt into Pamela's face, knocking the woman into the creaking fence. A long moan dripped from her lips as Pamela pulled her underwear down as far as they could go before smashing her mouth to the dripping lips before her. She squirmed and humped herself into Pamela's lovely mouth, anything to increase the sensation. The occasional kiss dotted her nether lips with one resounding smack placed directly on her needy clit.

Her labia was given one long, excruciatingly slow lick that made her knees shake before it was finally plunged into her needy sheath. She bucked her hips as Pamela's nose mashed against her clit and her tongue swirled around her womanhood, drinking all the elderly woman had to offer. Pamela was by no means gentle with her womanhood, and Cinch wouldn't have had it any other way. Just as she was given the chance to ride the waves of pleasure to release, Pamela's firm hand spanked her rear and helped cool the fire burning in her loins. She brought a hand down to run it through her brown locks while her other grabbed the wooden fence to keep herself steady. Stroke after stroke graced her sex, sampling her like a fine wine.

She heard a crack. Cinch flailed wildly and cried out in shock as vertigo took her. Pamela did so as well, only muffled as she was still pressed into the warm confines of Cinch's nethers; the fence had broken with her thrusting and Pamela's heft. As they tumbled to a stop, they were very much in the same position. Pamela was flat on her back with Cinch straddling her head. There was the tiny hint of dew clinging to the grass that started soaking through her torn nylons, but her attention was entirely on the woman still eating her out. As she was, Cinch was sitting on a prone woman's face in some stranger's backyard, and she hadn't gotten off yet.

Pamela read her like a book. Cinch ground her cunt into Pamela's face as she fondled her nipples. Pamela's own hand joined them quick enough and started massaging the globes. Cinch intertwined her fingers with hers and let her play with her tits as Cinch road her face all the way to a thundering orgasm. She was already shrieking in ecstasy before, but now Pamela's wiggling and lapping tongue was bringing forth all of the sexual frustration she'd been burying for so long and letting it out. She hissed as Pamela pinched her nipples before biting her lip. She was far too close. She could feel her cunt twitching around the member moving in wide circles, gathering up all of her delicious juices.

Cinch tensed up as she crested the waves of pleasure. Pamela seemingly sensed this and sped up her deep licks. Cinch couldn't take anymore as Pamela roughly and quickly flicked her tongue against her g-spot, and pinched her abused nipples. She tilted her head back and screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

Ecstasy flowed between the two women's bodies as they finished their hot, passionate love. They were starting to sweat heavily, droplets of the fluid rolling down every inch of their smooth skin. The scent tickled Cinch's senses, creating a delightfully erotic aroma in the air in addition to the heavy scent present in the air. Cinch panted as she recovered from her orgasm until she finally came down from her high.

She turned around and saw the results of her own labor sticking to Pamela's thighs. If the affirmative hum into her pussy was any indication, Pamela had the same idea. Cinch slid her magnatied butt across Pamela's face and lay across the big woman's body, getting into a 69 position. They licked each other's pussies clean of all the tasty girl cum, the final cherry added to all the sex. Finally, they rolled back around, face to face, and held onto each other. Pamela's bedroom eyes were already drifting closed.

Something moved...

When the fence broke, they'd stumbled into someone else's yard, and it wasn't empty. Trying to pull away to hide her nudity from her hosts only served to glue Pamela's head to her ass, something which Pamela was all too happy to curl up against and continue her nap.

"You're no better than a horny boy that falls asleep after one session," Cinch mumbled.

The smell of freshly grilled hamburgers clung to the air; Cinch had interrupted a barbeque, something made infinitely more worse once she saw who was present. Celestia was lazily reclining in a chair with her thumb in a book, legs kicked up onto the patio table under an umbrella. Her other hand nursed a glass of what looked to be wine with a look of mild interest and a hooked smile.

Further back was a large open deck leading into a modestly large house. Cadance was working the grill in an apron. A brief, fearful look around confirmed Shining Armor was nowhere in sight. Strange, she could have sworn they were engaged. While Celestia looked collected, Cadance was openly giggling with the only sign of her restraint being her biting down on a finger to not make any noise. Buns, condiments, and the slight singed smell of burning burgers was forgotten to her.

Luna was on the deck with Cadance. She too was dressed down for a relaxing evening, but her demeanor was far different than her elder and junior. She was drinking in her and Pamela's nudity with open interest. One of Luna's hands was also reaching down, its exact location hidden from Cinch's eyes behind the deck paneling. The light blush to her cheeks and lip bite left little to the imagination on what she was doing with it. It was all Cinch could do to cover her breasts, but there would be nothing in the world that would bleach the memory from anyone's mind. The Friendship Games almost sunk her career. If word got out that se'd streaked through town with another woman and made some fairly frantic, sexual frustration that exploded in her rival's backyard. If they spilled the beans—

"You have nothing I haven't seen elsewhere, Miss Cinch." The younger sister shrugged. "Don't let us interrupt."


End file.
